


Follow my lead

by shunziqing



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: 'cause Napoleon is a BAMF, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Chinese Language, Illya is an even bigger BAMF, M/M, Sentinel/Guide, THRUSH is basically HYDRA, also case fic, but only a threat, happy ending duh, here we go again, maybe a lil bit non-con threat at the end, random domestic fluff, they are definitely going to bond
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which，Napoleon是个惯偷，Illya出乎意料的禁不住诱惑，而Gaby知道一切——好吧，起码是Napoleon决定说真话以后。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 很多为了满足作者私欲任性的二设。很多穿插在案件中不合时宜的居家片段。哦，这确实是案件文。THRUSH基本上就是HYDRA。另外，曾想把Solo的精神动物起名叫“美国队长”，幸好最终理智占了上风。

1.  
Illya梦到振翅声。又一次。  
但当他和Jashka一同抬起头来时，天上什么都没有，只有俄罗斯平原低垂的云彩在风中变幻姿势。  
Illya开始觉得恼火，自从和某个美国牛仔搭档以后，这种感觉已经变得十分熟悉了。然后他在自己的酒店房间醒来，恼火依然隐约盘踞在小腹，情绪却奇异地平静。   
  
他走出卧室，发现Solo盘踞在客厅的沙发上，读着当天的报纸。  
“你干嘛总是在我房间里。”他没问‘你怎么进来的’，因为Illya已经学会不再质疑Solo的开锁能力。  
“你的房间风景比较好。”美国人轻松地回答，仍旧大半个身子藏在报纸后面。  
Illya看了一眼窗外一成不变的泰晤士河，闷闷地指出：“风景是一样的。”然后走进卫生间洗漱。  
他们眼下没有任务，住在伦敦一间UNCLE替他们预留的酒店里，经过六个月，三个不同任务的合作，这样的早晨感觉出奇的平常。Illya也许应该感到警觉，他正在被堕落的资本主义腐蚀，或者更确切地说，被某个堕落资本主义的化身腐蚀。但他心中有一个隐隐困扰他两个多月的猜测，让他无暇顾及其他。  
“睡得好吗？”Solo把报纸弯下一角，从空隙中斜眼看他，似笑非笑的，好像他知道什么别人不知道的秘密，这是他的招牌表情。  
Illya有点暴躁地哼了一声，并没回答。如果他的猜测正确，那么Solo对他昨晚睡得怎样一清二楚。不知道某件事实在恼人，而当这件事是关于Solo的时候，则双倍恼人。Illya走出卫生间，在路过沙发背后时没有经受住诱惑，伸手揉乱了Solo完美的发型。  
“嘿！”美国人像只被踩了尾巴的猫一样从沙发上弹起来，报纸也被忘在一边。他眯起眼睛，将信将疑地说，“你今天心情不错。”  
Illya一边戴上手表，一边耸耸肩：“我约了Gaby一起吃午饭。”  
“幸运的你，”Solo露出哀怨的表情，可行动却截然相反，在经过Illya身边时报复似的撞了下他的肩膀，“剩我孤家寡人。”  
“我确定你不缺共进午餐的人选。”Illya干巴巴地对在卫生间整理头发的人说。然后他停住，在脑中回放了一边刚才两人的动作，抬起空荡的手腕，“把我的手表还给我。”  
这时响起敲门声。  
“啊，”Solo从卫生间探出头来，愉快地说，“那是我叫的早餐。”  
  
*  
  
和Gaby的午餐时光很愉快。  
德国女孩在接受UNCLE的训练，成为与她名头相符的间谍。她看起来更开心，更有活力，好像这样的生活让她感到满足。  
她还告诉Illya，Waverly也许很快会给他们指派下一个任务，不会很难，没准她也能加入。  
  
这应该让他感到安心，但Illya却难以抑制心中的烦躁。他不习惯静止不动，而Solo的问题已经困扰他很久了。  
如果说，在和Napoleon Solo搭档的六个月里，他学到了什么的话，那就是：关于这个男人，没有什么像他表现出的那么简单。而他的表象根本半点儿都不简单这个事实只能让一切更麻烦。  
从逻辑上讲，Illya处在一个微妙的平衡之中，他们实际上仍然是被两国借给UNCLE的，他应该做的是安分守己，做好自己的任务，不惹麻烦；他和Solo的搭档关系，处在一个‘双方都对对方足够了解以至于信任对方能救自己性命，同时不够了解所以避免了进一步感情纠葛’的程度，这是一个好的平衡，从逻辑上讲，Illya应该让它保持下去。  
但就像上面说的，Illya Kuryakin就是不能做到静止不动。他是一个走在暴风雪里的人，必须得继续走下去，因为一旦停下就将被积雪掩埋。他的天性就是刺探，刺探，直到另一方反抗。而知道Solo在每一方面都是他势均力敌的对手，不知是算好还是坏。  
  
*  
  
Illya花将近一下午的时间在伦敦街头闲逛，只是出于习惯检查自己没有被人跟踪。  
伦敦永远都是雾蒙蒙的，充满了汽油、煤灰和泰晤士河的味道，与莫斯科的凛冽截然不同。他走在陌生的街道上，想着初雪后化雪盐尖锐的味道，和它们被踩在脚下发出的同等尖锐的声音。  
他在黄昏之前回到酒店，Solo的房门缝隙中透出光亮，说明他要么晚上没有约会，要么正在准备赴约。Illya并没过多犹豫就做出了决定，他敲响了Solo的房门。  
  
Solo还穿着早上的西装，只是脱掉了外套，只留白衬衫和马甲，领带也松着，领口敞开，露出他的喉咙。所以，没有约会。  
“没同伴？”俄国人挑眉问。  
“我现在有了。”他举起手里的威士忌向Illya致敬，神情介于调情与挑衅之间，奇异地勾起了Illya胸中的火焰。  
他侧身走进房间，任Solo在他身后关上门。“我们最亲爱的Teller小姐怎么样？”Solo问。  
“她很好，”Illya说，“她可能会加入我们下一个任务。”  
“呣。”Solo不置可否地抿了一口酒。  
Illya在紧张，他伸手去碰自己的手表，却发现——  
“你到底*怎么*——快还给我。”  
“什么？”Solo一脸无辜。  
“我的，手表。”他咬着牙向前逼近一步。  
“好吧，好吧。”Solo投降。他放下酒杯，从兜里掏出手表还给他。  
“我不明白你为什么执着地要偷我的手表。”Illya一边系表带一边愤愤地嘟囔。  
“如果我还给你了那就不叫偷——”  
“不管你之后做了什么那都是偷。”  
“Okay，好吧，那就把它当做一种表达感情的方式。就像，揪同桌马尾。”  
“……我没有马尾。”  
“正因如此！”  
Illya吐出一口气：“你简直无法理解。”他说，拿起Solo放在桌上的杯子，将其中的酒一饮而尽。  
  
威士忌的味道比他预想还要浓烈，带着酒精的刺激和烟熏的质感。就像迎面挨了一拳，关于味道的一切都被放大无数倍，而其他感官开始弱化。他的视野变得模糊，错过了杯子落在地毯上发出的闷响。所有他能听到的只有自己急促的呼吸声和血液涌动的声音，好像他人在水下。  
他知道自己的手在颤抖。  
  
“……Peril。”  
“听着我的声音。”  
然后有什么改变了。  
就像是阳光透过了水面，直接照在他头顶。就像被人从冰冷的海底拉起。他再次听到梦中的振翅声，Jashka的影子在他余光中闪过。  
当Illya重新回到现实，他的几乎所有感官都被Solo占据着。他可以清晰地看到对方的脸近在咫尺，Solo的眼睛是一种惊人的蓝绿色；他能感到扶在自己颈侧手上熟悉的枪茧；闻到对方身上木质的辛辣和那一丝丝甜蜜。  
“这就是了，Peril。”Solo的声音带着笑意，“你知道当你进门的时候我没有给你倒酒是有原因的，对吧？”他在开玩笑，就好像他没有刚刚将一个哨兵轻易地拉出神游一样。  
  
所以，这就是他等的证据。  
Illya扣住Solo的手腕，直视进对方眼睛里：“你绝不可能只是一个三级向导。”他一字一句地说。  
Solo定住身形。他看着Illya的脸，并不发怒也不逃离，好像在他的表情中寻找什么。他们僵持在这个暧昧的姿势里，直到美国人开口，报复似的陈述：  
“而你，Illya Kuryakin，绝对是个哨兵。”  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
在档案中，Napoleon Solo是一个三级向导。这意味着他可以感受并轻微影响身边人的情绪，仅此而已。尽管CIA认为共感力在Solo的犯罪生涯中起到了很大助力，可总体来说，三级向导是共感能力最弱的一个等级，虽然在一定程度上能够安抚哨兵的情绪，他们没有精神动物，不能和哨兵结合，当然，更不可能将已经陷入神游的哨兵从中拉出来。  
在档案中，Illya Kuryakin没有任何哨兵能力。  
  
Illya从没觉得如此放松。就像他全身泡在温水浴里。他想把鼻子埋在Solo耳朵后面，牢记对方的味道。他难以抑制地向前凑了凑，就像Solo难以抑制地侧过头，露出自己的脖子，全都是本能反应。他们几乎脸贴脸，呼气喷在对方的耳朵上。  
“ _Illyushka_ ，”Solo的语气让Illya想到训练营门口买花的老婆婆看到他裤腿又磨破时责备又宠溺的语气，“你故意引起自己神游，就为了让我拉你出来？”就差发出啧啧音，“感觉有点得不偿失。”  
“你怎么骗过测试的？”Illya松开怀里的人，拉开两人的距离。  
“ _你_ 怎么骗过测试的？”Solo反问他。  
“是我先问你。”  
“并不代表我就要先回答。”  
Illya咬了咬槽牙：“我没有经过测试，那刚好是我‘心理问题’开始的时候。”  
Solo对此真的露出微微吃惊的表情：“你用假装‘发脾气’掩盖过了神游？令人印象深刻，Peril。”  
“呃，不，心理问题有时候也是真的。”  
“……Okay，现在没那么令人印象深刻了，不过仍然。”  
“轮到你了，Cowboy。”Illya有时候想抓着Solo狠狠摇晃他，就为了看看他是不是任何时候都能这么从容不迫。  
“很容易，”美国人露出轻快的笑容，“只要让主审官坚信你能力不超过三级，就无论怎样都不可能在布莱尔测试表上得到超过30分的。”他倒进沙发里，懒懒地交叠起双腿，“那么，现在怎么办，Peril？”  
“现在，我们达成一致了。”因为这正是Illya要求的，某种程度上的信任——不是盲目的信任，当然，因为在他们这行当中，盲目的信任只会害人丢命——起码没人需要再为他们的本质撒谎。Solo也许无法理解，因为他们两个有时候是截然相反的两面，一个要求真相，另一个则竭尽全力掩盖它。  
“我以为我们早就达成一致了，”Solo说，口齿伶俐，“你知道我知道你是个哨兵，我不告诉别人，因为我知道你知道我比档案上的能力多那么一点点。这是一种默契，无声的协议。”  
Illya皱眉：“没有无声协议这么一说。不说出来怎么有协议？”  
“老天，Peril，在你的字典里真的没有微妙这个词是么？”Solo半真半假地抱怨，“无论如何，就像我说的，这对你来说仍然得不偿失。如果真相外露，你将失去的显然比我多得多。苏联在战争中失去了太多哨兵，一旦他们知道你的能力，肯定会给你贴上国有财产的标签，立马运回国内，再也不放出来。”  
“但你不会告诉别人。”  
是Illya斩钉截铁的语气让Solo顿住，美国人若有所思地看着他，然后转了转眼睛：“可我真的痛恨自己变得太容易预料。”  
“但你不会告诉别人。”Illya重复道。他没有动，没有走到坐着的美国人身边以自己的身高来施加压力。这不是句请求，也不是个疑问，而是一个结结实实的陈述句。  
Solo盯着他看，眼睛此时是难以读懂的灰蓝色。从他身上散发出来的镇静中发生了一种微妙的改变——哦看，他*确实*知道什么叫微妙——好像多了点柔软的内芯，就和他接下来说出口的话一样：“……不，我不会。”  
那不是服软，或是妥协，更像是某种承诺。Illya清楚地知道如果现在他朝对方冲去，他能承受自己的重量；如果他攻击，对方将还手；如果他们联手对敌将战无不胜。  
“很好。”他满意地说，觉得自己终于踏上坚实的土地。  
  
但在离开前，他忍不住倾身，一手扶在沙发背上，将头伸到Solo头颈间的空隙里。Solo依他的动作而动，转过头，两人的鼻尖在空中画了半圈，从未碰触，但只隔分毫之差。  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

3.  
任务又把他们派回了西德。  
杜塞尔多夫。这个在战争中几乎被夷为平地的城市，现在已经重建一新。这种城市给Napoleon一种异常的欢欣，好像磕了药一样飘飘然。他一边漫不经心地摆弄着手里的酒杯，一边听Gaby讲解任务。  
“Linus Pauling，比利时药理学家。”Gaby把任务资料递给他们，“来杜塞尔多夫参加欧洲生物医药大会，Waverly相信他会借此机会给THRUSH提供一批大剂量的β阻断剂。”  
Napoleon皱眉：“THRUSH要那么多β阻断剂干嘛？”  
“那是我们的任务之一。”Gaby吩咐道。像Illya说的，她看起来很好，蕴藏在她娇小身体中的火焰，已经从初见时的微微火苗变成了现在灼人烈焰。  
“我不喜欢这个。”Illya盯着手中的文件夹好像它冒犯了他爸爸一样。他看起来阴郁又紧绷。β阻断剂是针对向导的一种药剂，适当的剂量就可完全抑制向导的共感能力，并不致命，但与随便什么麻醉剂组合起来就能轻易制服一个强大的向导，所以β阻断剂在各国向来都是被严格管控的药物，“不论THRUSH在计划什么，都很糟。”  
“真是独到的见解，Peril。”Napoleon拖长声音，讽刺道，“等到THRUSH哪天*不再*计划什么糟糕事了，也许才值得我们担心。”  
Illya明显被惹恼了：“也许*你*更应该觉得担——”  
“孩子们，”Gaby打断他们，像个称职的小妈妈一样，“Pauling就住在我们楼上的房间，”她指指头顶，“而他今天下午会去参加一场研讨会。我们的任务是找出他和THRUSH交易的时间地点，阻止它，并且想办法搞明白THRUSH的阴谋，有什么问题吗？”  
“只有一个，”Napoleon举起手，故意为了显得很混蛋，“你想要我还是Peril去搜查他的房间？”他明知故问，“因为如果叫Peril去的话，我们可能得想办法叫这个家伙在别的地儿住一夜。”然后因为Illya丢过来的瞪视而开心地笑出声。  
  
这个任务实在是过于简单了。  
这是Napoleon在趁Pauling开会撬门到他房间里搜查时的想法。  
这也是他在二十分钟后轻松而悄无声息地回到他们楼下的房间里对Gaby说的话。Linus Pauling距离犯罪首脑还差得很远，他甚至把交易信息直接写在自己的日程本里，给Napoleon省去了很多时间。  
“交易在明天晚上，医药大会的颁奖庆祝宴会上。”Napoleon坐到露台上，拿起了早上没来得及读的报纸，“我甚至找到了他的货品，就在酒店的保险柜里，十支注射针剂，一共100毫升。他真的不怎么擅长这个。”他遗憾地摇摇头，“全都非常简单而且无趣，Waverly还不如派我们去查这个开膛手重现的案子，都注定比现在这个有趣得多。”他指指报纸上一篇报道近期伦敦连续数个血腥谋杀案的文章，显然案件足够轰动以至于传到了国外。  
“我们还是把谋杀留给警察来办吧。”Gaby轻快地说，她穿着一件调皮的A字裙，靠在栏杆边，看起来赏心悦目，“那么，明天我们就用新身份去参见晚宴？”  
“哦，我以为你永远不会问呢，Mrs. Gibson。”Napoleon拉起她的右手，轻吻她的指背。这次轮到他们扮演夫妻，一对美国药材商夫妇，而Illya则是一名德国记者，“希望Illya不会咬掉我的脑袋。”  
“哦，对了，你们两个是怎么回事？”Gaby状似漫不经心地问，但Napoleon能感到她心中的好奇就像她裙子的颜色一样耀眼。  
他歪了歪头：“我们怎么了？”  
Gaby给他一个‘装傻对我不管用，Mr. Solo’的表情：“有什么事情改变了。很微妙。”她说，竖起一根手指，戳了戳Napoleon的胸膛，“但没有什么逃过我的眼睛。你们之前也合作的很好，但总有一种紧绷感，现在就更……放松。”  
“也许Illya终于学会了欣赏我的魅力。”Napoleon对她眨眨眼。  
Gaby不屑地哼了一声：“是哦。”  
美国人正要回复点什么调皮话，突然间，炙热、沸腾的怒气像烧红的匕首刺入他的身体。他猛吸一口气，试图用改变坐姿来掩盖自己举止的突然变化。他从未在另一个人身上感到过如此强烈的情感，但他知道这不是他身边任何人发出的。这股狂怒，带着冰冷的边缘和炽热的内心，它持久并且鲜活，几乎像是他自己的情感。  
Napoleon模糊地意识到Gaby在对他说她会查清楚他们间发生了什么，他模糊地表示同意，但他的心思并不在这儿。他完全知道这再熟悉不过的怒火是从谁身上发出的。  
  
*  
  
Illya坐在演讲礼堂的后面，远远望着参加会议的Linus Pauling。他的任务是监视，确保Pauling没有和任何人接头，或者提前返回酒店。这并不是最有趣的活计，但他不是Solo，他能忍受一点点无聊。  
  
他最先闻到的是气味。Oleg身上永远带着一种老旧楼房里陈腐的木地板的味道，潮湿而腐败，让他瞬间进入高度警觉。  
皮鞋在大理石地板上发出哒哒的轻响，然后有人坐到他旁边。  
“我就在附近。顺便查看一下。”Oleg听起来几乎是愉悦的，语气像是在闲话家常。Illya当然知道这是假象。  
“Sir。”他咬紧牙关。他们谁也没有看向对方。  
“你看起来不错。”Oleg继续他平淡的陈述，然后下一秒，“但别太习惯了。”声音中的冷硬透露无遗，“你永远不知道你的国家什么时候需要你。希望这些资本主义的毒液没有腐蚀掉你的钢铁意志，特别是有和你搭档的那个*美国人*在。”  
Illya在大腿上攥紧了拳头，一声不吭。  
“别忘了，”Oleg不紧不慢地站起来，“你的狗链牵在谁手里。”一只手握住他的后颈，微微*收紧*。  
  
当Illya的视线不再被狂怒的红色笼罩时，Oleg早已离开。他仍然在演讲大厅的后排坐着，会议却已经进入尾声。他的手在颤抖，不停的攥拳再松开也没有任何帮助。直到他跟着Pauling返回酒店后，那仍没有停止。  
他确保目标独自回房，然后回到了自己的房间——他和Solo、Gaby的冒牌夫妇住同一层，只不过是走廊的两端——接着开始系统性地摧毁屋里的家具。  
  
十分钟后，几乎像定了闹钟一样，Solo轻巧地从门缝中滑进房间。他甚至连礼节性的敲门都省去了。  
他在满地狼藉中穿梭，猫一样悄无声息，对于他这么大块头的人来说实在是过分灵活。  
Illya双手撑在翻倒的咖啡桌边沿，手指仍然轻微地颤动着。Solo停在离他三步远的地方，歪了歪头。  
“好点儿了？”他问，声音轻松随意。  
“走开。”  
“我不这么认为，Peril。”Solo是个令人恼火的人，他是个不知死活的令人恼火的人，“我知道所有俄国人都自我压抑，但你真是格外严重，”他接着说，“也许你可以想开一点。”  
“你一点也不了解我。走开。”  
Solo并没走开，理所当然的：“呣，也许不，但我足够了解你以至于今天我差点因为*某人*在发脾气而掀了Gaby面前的桌子。”他走近了一步，声音低柔，充满了承诺与诱惑，好像沾了蜜一样，“你那时在五公里以外，Illya，你知道那意味着什么。”  
Illya完全知道那意味着什么，在Solo之前，在他们第一个任务的时候。他仍然能记起当Solo被绑在电椅上时他感到的痛楚和恐惧，那是他第一次看到美国人完美面具之下的东西。他及时找到了Solo，不过他不确定那该全然归功于Solo身上的追踪器。  
“我们已经开始绑定了，Illya，不管你喜欢不喜欢。”Solo依然在说话，不过他站得近了许多，近到Illya稍微侧过头就能把鼻尖埋进对方肩窝，去追寻那一丝若有若无的甜香。  
“你的话是毒药。”Illya从牙缝里挤出。  
“那就别听我说话。”Solo的声音像水一样滑出，圆润，毫无停顿。他抬起一只手贴在Illya脸侧，食指轻巧地勾画着他眼角的伤疤，一下，两下，那韵律几乎能让人催眠。  
Illya从不叫人碰那个伤疤，但现下，他允许了，允许那让自己渐渐平静下来。他应该切断连接，他应该*六个月前*就切断连接。  
  
他倾身向前，吻住那两片微翘的嘴唇。  
Solo甚至没有犹豫半拍，他张开双唇，引诱Illya加深这个吻。这一点儿也不温柔，更像是两只掠食动物在争夺主导权：Illya靠主动，Solo靠让Illya以为他占主动。  
许久之后，他们才分开。两个人都呼吸紊乱，“任务之后，”Illya说，“任务之后，我们谈。”  
“当然。”Solo随意答应下来，他的瞳孔扩张，让他的眼睛几乎变成墨蓝色。  
然后他踮起脚，亲上来，这次占有主动。  
  
*  
  
Napoleon意识到也许是自己乌鸦嘴了，说什么关于这次任务太简单的话。不，事实上，划掉那个，这个任务*确实*很简单，只是运气可能大概有那么一点点偏心别人。  
他们在颁奖宴会厅的厕所里把Pauling和THRUSH爪牙抓了个人赃并获，一切都进展得很顺利，直到Pauling决定负隅顽抗，抓起手边的随便什么东西就当凶器胡乱挥舞。一阵挣扎过后，Napoleon看着自己肩膀上插着的注射器，心里暗骂了声见鬼。  
他和β阻断剂向来不和。  
Illya瞬间就出现在他身边，眼神惊慌。他拔出针管，但显然里面的计量已经被注射进去了一半。  
“见鬼。”Napoleon骂道。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：β阻断剂是我瞎编的。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
Napoleon觉得自己正在缓慢地死去。  
——好吧，这言过其实，而且过分戏剧化，他并不会*真的*死掉。感觉更像是屋里的窗户被一扇接一扇地关上，只留他一个人在黑暗中。  
他从1945年起就没有在自己的脑袋里独处过了。  
  
*  
  
从Solo被注射了β阻断剂后，发生了三件事：  
1）他眼中的笑意不见了。这几乎*从未*发生过，Illya之前没意识到自己是多么仰仗这个，直到猛然失去他才发现，Solo小心翼翼维持的轻松从容并不只是掩藏自己的面具。  
2）他在THRUSH爪牙拒绝说出他们组织的邪恶计划时将对方的脑袋撞在了墙上。（并不是说Illya反对，只不过武力从来不是Solo的第一选择，更像是Illya会做的事，他*使诈*、哄骗、花言巧语，基本上与Illya的拳头同样有效，而且更少鲜血和损坏的家具。）  
3）他的呼吸变得越来越急促。  
  
是第三点让Illya决定把美国人从这里带走，如果必要的话扛在肩膀上也行，也许带他去一趟医院，完全无视对方用眼神给他的警告。  
“清理小组马上就到。”Gaby撞进门来，像一阵迷你旋风，她在看到美国人时顿了一顿，“Solo，你还好吗？”  
Solo扯出一抹笑容：“我没事。”  
那是个彻头彻尾的谎言，而凡是有耳朵的人都能听出来这一事实刚好证明了他有多不对劲。  
“我带你回去。”Illya扯住Solo的手肘，却被轻巧地躲开——如果不是担心得要死他大概会很高兴看到对方身手没受影响。  
“Peril——”Solo的抗议被两人联合制止。  
“Solo。”  
“Cowboy。”  
“只是一点阻断剂而已！并没危险！”  
“Solo，”Gaby用对待小孩子的缓慢语气说道，“你被注射了起码五毫升不明药物，”她竖起手指止住要插话的美国人，“按规定你应该去医院。现在和Illya走，好让我能收拾这个烂摊子。”她双手叉腰，扬了扬下巴。  
Solo合上了嘴，“是，老妈。”他低声嘟囔。  
Illya和Gaby交换了个眼神，然后拉起另一个男人的胳膊就往外走。这次Solo没有挣开。  
  
一旦没有了迫切需要关注的任务，Illya能听到Solo加速的心跳，甚至他的气味都不同了，不再让人觉得安心，他现在闻起来只是……寡淡，缺乏任何特征。  
Solo发作的时候，他们差一点就走到车旁。  
“怎么。”Illya半撑着美国人的身体，让他靠在车身旁。Solo呼吸又浅又急，脖子上全是冷汗，Illya以为他产生了什么过敏反应，“我们去医院。”  
“Peril！我没事，真的。拜托。”Solo直起身子，深呼一口气，“只是需要点时间适应……这个，”他拿手指在脑袋边上转了转，做了个鬼脸，“一下子变得太……安静，我不喜欢安静。”  
Illya皱起眉头，现在仔细看他的症状，确实不像是过敏反应，而更像……  
“……你恐慌症发作，”Illya缓慢地说，脑中同时在处理这些信息，“因为你……感觉不到别人。”  
“呃，这*确实*糟糕极了。”Solo防御性地说，他看起来好多了，起码呼吸平缓了许多，“我什么也*感觉*不到。这里，”他指了指自己的脑袋，“只有我一个，Illya，只有我一个。”这句话如此诚实，叫Illya的呼吸不由得一窒。Solo直直地看着他，眼睛的颜色蓝得近乎透明，好像他再努力些就能直接看进对方的灵魂深处。Illya突然意识到，这可能是他见过的最真实的一个Napoleon Solo，而造成这一切，只需要五毫升β阻断剂，他不确定自己应该感到欣慰还是担忧。  
他胸口仍有些发紧，让他咽了下唾沫才开口：“但是，你肯定习惯了，你们向导都有屏障——”  
Solo摇摇头，他侧过身去：“屏障不是我的风格，Peril。”他又恢复了原本的样子，或者说在眼前情况下最接近原本的样子，漫不经心地说出让人超级困惑的话。  
“这不可能，”Illya皱眉，“每个向导都有屏障。”  
“我就没有。”Solo耸耸肩，“行了，Peril，作为一个不实注册的向导，虽然其他人觉不出来，但我总是有可能被别的向导发现。你知道，事实上，共感者并不能感应到其他共感，他们感应到的是屏障，能力越强的人屏障越强。这个问题很容易解决，所以。”Solo向他摊了摊手。  
有那么一瞬间Illya被震惊得说不出话来，他无法想像，怪不得共感被切断的时候他会恐慌症发作了，他无法想像Solo的世界平时是什么样的，能感受到一切，随时随地，所有人的情感。  
“你怎么能*忍受*。”  
“没那么糟。真的。过一段时间那些就都变成一种背景音，还挺让人安心的。而且，还有另一种好处，如果屏障是防御，那么防御总是有被攻破的可能，但如果你没有屏障，就不会被攻破了，对吧？”  
“那完全没有逻辑。”  
“啧，起码在我脑袋里有。”Solo靠着车门扬起头，如果Illya没瞧错的话，他还撅了撅嘴，“你看，Peril，我很乐意在这儿站着聊我最黑暗的秘密，可我记得你说过要送我回去？”  
是没错。Illya眯起眼睛，上下审视了他一番，“真的不用去医院？”  
Solo张开双臂：“我好着呢，看，跟新的一样。”  
这给他赢得了一声冷哼，Illya挺确定眼前的家伙还有什么事没告诉他，不过现在他坐进车里。  
剩下的他可以回去再问。  
  
回去的路上，Solo出奇的安静，好像他该说的已经说完了，现在退回到了自己的思绪中。这一点儿都不像他，让Illya想要说点什么打破这静谧，或者伸出手去触碰他耳下的肌肤，只为确定那里还和以前一样温暖。他强迫自己把注意力放在路上，而不是身边这个让他难以理解的向导身上。  
  
回到酒店以后，Solo甚至没有尝试去他自己和Gaby的房间，而是越过Illya开门的手，径直走进俄国人屋里，直奔迷你吧台而去。他给自己倒了一杯威士忌，一饮而尽，然后又倒了一杯，拿着它走到窗边。  
Illya在他身后关上门，默默坐进沙发里。  
夕阳从他背后照进来。将他变成一个黑色的大理石剪影，刀削般面容和健美的身材都像是某个雕塑家手下的艺术品，可当他开口时，声音却充满了回忆的柔软与哀愁。  
“我试过一次，你知道，β阻断剂。”Solo没有看向他，他侧身倚在窗台边缘，玩弄着手里的酒杯。他听起来内敛，没有了往常的狡黠和自负，几乎可以说是真诚的，Illya不知道这是因为药剂还是回忆的作用，“很久很久以前的事儿了，我被派驻到刚刚停战的柏林。”他眯起眼睛，眼神变得空放，“你知道，Peril，战争中人们会散发出一种特定的……气场。是综合了恐惧、愤怒、悲伤、和难以抑制的狂喜之间的一种混合情感，给人嘴里留下一种腐败的味道。而在那时的柏林，整个城市都臭不可闻。”他咂了一口酒，像是为了掩盖回忆中的味道，“最糟的是我完全无处可逃，字面意义上的，没有一个地方能躲开这个。所以当我遇到有人在搞非法β阻断剂交易的时候，就弄了一点。”  
他朝Illya看了一眼，挑起一边嘴角，这个微笑里有一半带着安慰意味，另一半则是自嘲。Illya突然意识到自己后背已经离开了沙发靠背，身体前倾，手肘支在膝盖上，好像自己被这个不同样子的Solo吸引着，即使他闻起来已经没有半点向导的痕迹。  
“有那么几小时，世界奇迹般的安静，但那糟糕透顶。真不知道你们怎么*忍受*。”Illya自己的话被丢回来，而Solo知道。他尖锐地微笑，露出尖尖的犬牙。  
“然后呢？”Illya问。  
“我接受了一切，当然。”Solo轻松地说，“那是人类本性，如果我拒绝那个，那我又成了什么？”Illya没意识到自己走近了窗边，直到美国人仰头看向他。Solo仍然淡淡地微笑着，最后一缕夕阳照在他的侧脸，给他脸上投下半明半暗的阴影。  
就像Solo本人，这家伙是个矛盾体。他的整个人生就是个双重欺诈，没有壁垒，他就是一本敞开的书，但没有人能读懂，除非你学会辨认隐藏在字句之间的意思。Illya突然意识到这一刻是多么的罕有，这个Napoleon Solo，赤裸地被孤立在他面前，除去了一切陌生情绪的干扰，除去了所有被他当做盔甲层层包裹在身上的误导和谎言，其他任何向导都会庆幸得到的‘奇迹般的安静’对他来说只是恼人的不便，像只被剪了胡子的猫咪。  
“是因为这个你选择成为一个贼？”Illya忍不住问道。  
“是的。”回答来的毫无犹豫，“因为每幅画都有它们应有的位置，我能*感觉*到，就像我能感觉到别人的情绪一样。”Solo轻声低喃，像是在说某种咒语，“画也是有感情的，Illya，我在帮助它们获得自由。”  
Illya想了一会儿，在胸前抱起手臂：“你在逗我玩。”  
Solo仰天大笑出声：“哦，Peril，Peril，Peril……可你困惑的样子那么可爱，我忍不住。”  
  
无奈地出一口气，Illya决定如果美国人还有心情耍他，那么他大可不必太过担心，“真高兴能娱乐你。”他低声说，转身想要走开，手臂却被拉住。  
“别走。”Solo冲口而出，他眼中有毫不遮掩的、理直气壮的恳求，就像在他看来追求自己的欲望、展示自己的弱点，不是什么应该感到羞耻的事一样，“拜托，Illya。我在这里已经是……独自一人，”他比了比自己的脑袋，“我宁愿不要……一个人呆着。”  
Solo握住他小臂的手坚定不移，肌肤比他自己的还要温热许多。  
Illya反转手腕，以同样的方式握住对方的小臂。他们谁都不放手，就维持这个姿势拉扯了一阵，也不知道在争夺什么，直到Illya放弃抵抗诱惑，向前倾身，用嘴唇覆上Solo耳下的那一小块皮肤，确认那里还和以前一样温暖。  
“我不走。”他说，然后舒展身体，将倚在窗台上的男人整个拢在自己怀里。Solo愉悦地抬起头，把下巴搁在他肩窝，几乎是温顺地发出哼鸣，手臂从他腋下穿出，不紧不慢地拍了拍他后背，好像在安抚某种大型宠物似的。  
“别得寸进尺。”Illya警告道。  
Solo向后靠，让他们鼻尖几乎蹭在一起：“可是以这个药的纯度来看，药效消退的时候肯定有我受的，所以我想我现在还是抓紧一切机会让自己舒服舒服。”  
Illya刚刚皱起眉，还没问出什么叫‘有我受的’，就Solo温热的嘴唇亲了个正着。  
如果说有什么事让Illya心甘情愿地承认——不是在Cowboy面前，当然了——Solo比他做得更好，那就是这个：Solo真的非常、非常擅长接吻。  
  
之后的一段时间过得有些模糊，他们缓慢地亲吻，好像有无穷无尽的时间。然后气氛变得更安静了，Solo默默地喝酒，但总是不离开窗户附近，似乎窗口那一小片与外界连接的空间能让他感到些许安慰，Illya坐回到沙发上，没人有兴致打破这宁静。  
大约半小时后，Solo从窗边直起身。他放下酒杯，悄无声息地穿过房间——一定是他做贼的后遗症，Illya意识到——走进卫生间，并在身后关门落了锁。对其他人来说，Solo的举止显得从容自若，但Illya认得他后背紧绷的线条，他大概能猜到会发生什么。  
即使早有准备，在听到卫生间里传来呕吐的声音时Illya还是猛地从沙发上窜了起来。他紧握双拳，抵在被锁住的门上，勉强控制住自己不用蛮力把门砸开。从里面传来的声音充满痛苦，就算不用哨兵听力也清晰可闻。  
“Cowboy。”他有点不知所措。温柔呵护本不是他的本性，同时他也不确定那是Solo需要的。他只希望如果对方的向导能力在恢复，他能感应到自己，不管他的情绪此时揭示了什么，只要他能感应到自己。  
锁头转动，发出轻微的‘咔哒’声。  
Illya小心地推开门。  
卫生间里带着轻微的酸味，洗手池的水龙头开着，Solo双手撑在池边。他的头发是湿的，软软的卷曲着，好像他把整个脑袋伸到了水流下面。  
“你想的太大声了，Peril。”Solo声音沙哑，不知何故仍然没失去笑意。  
“需要什么？”Illya问。他也许不该在这，不是每个人都愿意被别人目击到自己的弱点，但这是Napoleon Solo，如果他不乐意，Illya恐怕连载他回酒店的机会都没有。他犹豫地伸出手，不确定自己还有这样做的权利，Solo毫不迟疑地把头蹭进他手心里，像只要求顺毛的大猫。  
“别开灯，头疼得要命。”他闭着眼睛说，在Illya冰凉的手指划过他脑门时满意的吐气，“皮肤接触，很好。”  
  
他们最后转移到了沙发。Solo几乎整个人蜷在Illya身上，他可观的重量把俄国人压得陷进靠垫里。从他埋在Illya颈间的轻浅呼吸和他指尖能触摸到的紧绷的后背肌肉来看，Cowboy并不好受，所以他什么也没说。Illya和Gaby摔过跤，他大概能禁得住一个Napoleon Solo压在自己身上，吧。  
“如果你在腹诽我的体重，Peril……”Solo埋在他肩窝模糊地警告，还隐隐约约能感到一丝牙齿的威胁。  
Illya把一只手挪到对方后颈，轻轻使力：“如果你还有力气咬人……”  
Solo轻哼一声，松开牙关，找了一个更舒服的姿势。  
药效退去的副作用是一阵一阵的，他能从Solo的身体反应中感觉出来。他现在明白了，对普通有屏障的向导来说，这也许只是轻微不适，但对于Solo来说，所有感知一下子涌回来，一定不是什么惬意的经历。  
他们这样呆着，直到慢慢慢慢的，他能感觉到怀里的人逐渐放松下来。等到月亮从街对面的楼顶上方出现的某一时刻，Illya发现Solo似乎是睡着了。  
  
他和窗外的月亮对视了几秒钟，无声地琢磨着为什么这种事总是发生在他身上。然后他一使劲，把Solo抱了起来。  
所幸Solo并没像Gaby一样喝的烂醉，他惊醒过来，手臂反射性地勾住了Illya的肩膀：“……你知道我不是Gaby对吧？”试图挽回些颜面。  
Illya几乎翻了个白眼：“是的，我注意到了，多出来两百多磅呢。”他干巴巴地说。  
Solo眯起眼，但还没等他回击就被放到了床上。他呻吟一声，翻身把脸埋进枕头里，顺便踢掉鞋子，睡觉显然比反击更重要。  
  
Illya应该去找Gaby，但他仍然奇异地不想离开Solo，尽管知道对方已经没事了。  
他看到门口地毯上躺着美国人的西装外套——一进门时就被丢弃在一边——于是走过去捡了起来。  
‘啪’的一声，有什么东西从兜里掉了出来。是一条红宝石手链。  
想到他们之前的任务实在一场颁奖晚宴里，Illya大概猜到了怎么回事。他把Solo的西装整个倒转过来，结果从里面又掉出了一个钱包、两对戒指、一条项链和一串钥匙。  
他无奈地仰头望向天花板。这个家伙有时候简直比园丁鸟还糟糕。  
但当他准备去把这些*赃物*丢到罪魁祸首头上时，有个东西抓住了他的视线。是那串钥匙上的钥匙链，一个简单的金属牌子，可上面图案却完全不简单。  
它的一边是一只展翅的雄鹰，而另一边，是苏维埃典型的国徽标志：麦穗包围的锤子和镰刀。  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

5.  
Solo去过一次列宁格勒。  
那是在CIA“重塑”他之前，那时的他，即使是在铁幕之后也还是自由的。当时是夏天，整座城市仍带着战争的疮疤，但她美得令人难以置信。  
人们总是认为：只因俄国人生活在一个冰冷、残酷的环境中，那么自然，他们的本性也必将变得冰冷而残酷。  
Solo亲眼所见事实并非如此。在近乎永恒的自然中，在古老、无法被驯服的俄国土地上，连时间都显得微不足道，而漠然无法令人存活。你反抗，因为你*必须*得反抗。这就是为什么列宁格勒夏天的树叶绿得耀眼，花儿娇艳欲滴，那是它们所知的唯一生存方式，在漫长的严冬之前，抓住这个转瞬即逝的夏天。  
在将近十年之后的现在，Solo才明白，当时他在列宁格勒的美景中看到了什么，因为他在Illya身上看到了同样的东西。那是种挣扎，像全世界最精密的舞蹈，而且几乎必将落败，但他们继续着，带着近乎恶毒的固执，只为了反驳他人。  
那是他这辈子见过的最美的景象。  
  
关于Illya，事实是，他在Solo这样的向导面前几乎无所遁形，但却永远不会让人觉得无趣。他就像一枚棱镜，清澈通透，可当你移动光线，他将折射出不同颜色的光。  
  
伦敦一成不变的沉闷，阴霾密布。但是这次Solo绕过U.N.C.L.E.的安全屋，在他最爱的酒店订了一间套房。  
“别客气，”他打开门将Illya迎进房间里，“就当你家。”也不知他在大方什么。  
Peril看起来完全没心情享受，他整个人都闷闷不乐，让Solo想要往他嘴里塞糖，“我不明白你为什么不住在安全屋。”他说。  
“因为，”Solo往后倒进柔软的四柱大床里，看着它顶上华丽而坚实的橡木悬吊，“刚刚经受过β阻断剂的折磨，我觉得我值得一些奢华享受。”  
“你三天前就没事了。”Illya冷酷地指出，被Solo全然无视。  
“而且，”他接着说，“我要为接下来可能发生的事做好准备。”他伸出手，在床柱旁一拉，从悬吊上垂下一段皮绳，它不太长也不太短，*刚刚好*悬在半空，“我喜欢这间酒店是有*原因*的，你知道，当然除了他们的威士忌收藏。”他得意地笑着。  
Solo能感觉到Illya反应过来那段皮绳是干什么的确切时间，他根本不用抬头去看就知道那只大个子肯定满脸通红。过了半晌，仍然没有回应，这让Solo从床上支起身子，“你被资本主义的腐坏堕落震惊到说不出话了么，Peril？我还可以告诉你，这间房间的隔音也是一流的——”他调戏到。  
这似乎叫苏联人清醒了过来，“你用*这个*究竟能干嘛——”他挥手指了指床顶，然后在偏题之前及时纠正了自己，“没有什么会发生，Solo！我说谈谈，只有那个，没有别的。”  
“那就说话，Peril。”Solo耸耸肩。  
“这不会发生，”Illya比比他们两人之间，“是坏主意。”  
“但这已经发生了，”Solo叹了口气，站起身来，“你瞧，绑定过程已经开始，而我们两个都不是会放任事态不管的人。所以，只有两条路可走，完成绑定，或者切断连接。”他走到Illya面前，“而你我都知道切断连接意味着什么。”  
意味着他们将永远不能见面。Solo看着Illya的眼睛，怀疑他的Red Peril是否真的能下如此狠心，为了摆脱掉他，从此不相往来。他不认为他会真的那么做，但有那么一瞬间，他自己也不能确定。  
“这不是场游戏，Cowboy。”然后Illya说，他的声音低沉而清醒，“作为一个西方向导，你在莫斯科活不过一个月。而且如果他们发现，你连这一个月都不会有。你以为他们会让我和一个*CIA*绑定？他们会杀了你，然后将我绑定给他们选定的人。”  
Solo挑起嘴角：“而有那么一瞬间我都准备好了要说‘嫁鸡随鸡嫁狗随狗’。”  
Illya可没被他的笑话逗笑，他抓住面前人的胳膊，“我说了这不是游戏！”  
“这当然不是游戏，”Solo毫不示弱地回应，“这是场赌博，而我必定会赢。”  
“……因为你作弊。”Illya松开手。  
“你太了解我了，Peril。他们*永远*都不会发现。”Solo得意地拍拍他胸口。突然，一个念头钻进他脑海里，让他顿了顿，“等等，”他说，脑内把刚才的对话重放一遍，“你不愿和我绑定的唯一原因……是因为担心我的安全。”一说出口他就知道自己是对的，强烈的欣喜从他身上迸发出来，他知道Illya也感觉到了，因为Peril警惕地举起手指，想要否认。  
“绝对不是，Cowboy——”  
不过Solo才没在听他的。“ _Peril！_ ”他开心地叫道，把Illya扑倒在地。  
  
  
*  
  
  
看到Solo脸上露出那个表情时，Illya就知道自己肯定赢不了这场争执了。  
那是这个贼在他要侵入的系统中发现漏洞时的表情，那是他即将打开每一个被他撬开的保险柜，如探囊取物般从中拿去他想要的东西时的表情。而Napoleon Solo总是能拿到自己想要的。  
他试图否认，但下一瞬发现自己被一个二百多磅的向导压在地毯上，他已经学着不去质疑为何这种事总发生在他身上了。  
  
“你干嘛这么不情愿。”Solo双手撑在他头两侧，嘴唇离他之差分毫。  
“你有点太情愿。”他说，“那些花花公子做派哪儿去了？”  
“我喜欢性，”Solo歪歪头，“那让人舒服。不过我有预感，以后会更舒服的。”  
“……真是大言不惭。”  
“哦，Peril。别告诉我你没感觉到。”Solo的嘴唇离他那么近，声音充满诱惑，能量像潮水一般从他身上传来，“我们一定会超棒的。我们会所向无敌。”  
Illya无法反驳他，因为他*确实*感觉到了。  
于是他越过两人之间那段微小的距离，亲住对方的嘴唇。  
  
  
*  
  
  
这是Gaby被一通电话召唤到Solo的套房时看到的景象：  
Solo手拿一杯威士忌，懒散地坐在沙发里，不知何故竟显得比平时*还要*得意一点；Illya在窗边踱步，如果不是能看到他双手稳定，她会以为他就要发脾气了。  
她在身后关上房门，双手抱胸：“好吧，坦白从宽，你们闯什么祸了？”  
“为什么一定是我们闯祸了才会叫你来，Gabs，对我们有点信心。”Solo笑着说。  
那是绝对不可能的，“最好别是末日级别的，”她警告，“我今天没心情拯救世界。”  
“唔，”Solo瞥了仍在踱步的Illya一眼，“我和Illya一会儿要做爱。”  
“SOLO！”  
“怎么？那是事实。”  
Gaby看着Illya涨红的脸和Solo挑起的嘴角，缓缓地说：“你们要绑定。”  
“瞧！”美国人开心地朝她张开手，“跟你说我们的Gaby可聪明了。”  
“我没说不是。”Illya低声嘟囔。然后他直视她的眼睛。“你怎么知道的？”  
“哦放心，”她挥挥手，“在他被注射β阻断剂后，我开始怀疑他的等级。”Gaby指指Solo，“不过我从没想过你会是哨兵，直到今天。”  
“我们觉得应该先告诉你。”Solo放下酒杯，走到她身前，捏了捏她垂在身侧的手掌，他的手指温暖而干燥，“现在你知道了！”他愉悦地说，“而我要去洗个澡。”说着冲她挤挤眼，侧身走进了卫生间里。  
  
Solo离开后的寂静里，有一半尴尬，一半舒适。Gaby能看到Illya的脸颊还有点发红，“所以——”她起头，却被打断。  
“你向Waverly提起我的请求了？”以转移话题来讲，这简直可怜得让Gaby舍不得戳穿。  
“是的，他说会派人调查。”她回答，然后手指转了转圈，“现在，你准备好谈这个了？”  
“这是错误。”Illya避开她的眼睛，“不会有好结局。”  
老天，说起俄国人和他们的悲观主义。“那你为什么不反对？”Gaby问。  
Illya挥挥手——Gaby选择将那理解为“因为见鬼的Solo”，不管对不对——“没其他选择。”  
“总是有其他的选择。”她轻声提醒，“让我们这么想，如果你不是哨兵，他不是向导，你还会想这么做么？”  
Illya想起杜塞尔多夫黄昏中的普通人Solo，被剪掉胡子的猫。“那将是违法的。”他回答。  
“那是唯一一个阻止你的理由？”  
“你听起来像*他*。”Illya皱眉瞥了眼关着的卫生间门，“无论如何，蠢问题，因为我们是我们。”  
“也许这才是关键。”  
“没逻辑，chop shop girl。”  
“哦，这感觉真像嫁女儿。”  
“闭嘴。”

 

 

 


End file.
